We Can Do This
by xxComotoseAngelxx
Summary: When Sasuke and Sakura are both with another what happens when love, comes back to life? Will they do the right thing? Or die trying? Future chaps. possible M rating
1. Thinking

**It had been five years since Sasuke had returned to Konoha after defeating Itachi. Naruto was the sixth hokage and building up a new branch of the city. Sakura was the head of the medical ninjas and head of Konoha hospital. And for the teams sensei well Kakashi had settled down during Sasuke's leave but unfotunaltly had been killed a short time later on his final mission bringing down the last of the Akatsuki with him. Sasuke and the others had settled down for the most part as well. Naruto and Hinata had been happily married for a little over a year. She was now with child and Sakura had also settled down and gotten married while Sasuke was gone. She realized that he wouldn't ever care about her the way she loved him so when Sai came into the picture she and him became very close very fast. After dating for three years he proposed and thier wedding is still to come. As for the Uchiha prodigy yeah even he settled down with a nice woman from the Village. She wasn't a ninja but she was beautiful all the same. They were married a short while after they met. Some talked about how he didn't really love her and only married to rebuild his clan. Which they accomplished four months after the wedding. Needless to say her weddin gdress was ordered five sizes larger than normal. He now had two heirs. The old team hadn't really talked much in the past years. There was the occasional hello if they met on the street but other than that they really didn't converse.**

**"Sakura I can't believe it! Your getting married in three weeks! And to Konohas hottest bachlor!"Ino ranted. Sakura and the other girls sighed. True there were only three weeks till she would be Sai's wife but there were still much to do and for some reason she couldn't put her whole heart into this wedding.**

**"Hey forehead you ok?"Ino inquired as she scooped up the bridal magazines they were peaking at and placed them behind the flower shop register.**

**"Lay off Piggy!"Tenten yelled as she stood up for a stretch. Sakura smiled. Tenten would be her maid of honor. Ino was upset when she had first found out but it was true. In the duration of time while Sasuke was gone Tenten and Sakura had spent numerous hours together. Training,talking,crying or just hanging out. Sakura rolled her eyes as the two began to fight. She picked her bag up and left the shop leaving Hinata to deal with the others. Once she was outside she breathed a sigh of relief and headed in the direction of her home. Which was Sai's home partially. When she was walking back through the main trading and shopping districts of town a dress in a window caught her eye. She strayed from her course and walked over to admire it further.**

**"Its a beautiful dress but I imagine you already have on picked out for your special day?"Sakura brought a smile to her face and turned around and embraced the figure. Sasuke wasn't suprised since this was how she always greeted him and lately he had even gone so far as to return them.**

**"Its been forever Sasuke! How've you been?"**

**"So so. Koto just had his birthday on Saturday and Azela's is this Friday night."**

**"Oh yeah I got the invites to both but I couldn't make it to Koto's. I felt so bad since he's my favorite patient."she joked. She was Koto and Azela's doctor at the hospital. She loved spending time with the children there. Koto was terminally ill with lukemia. "How is he doing any way?"**

**"He's hanging in there."When Sasuke had gotten married it was as if his icey barrier had melted and he was more personable then ever. "Saylee is making me take some time off from doing any missions to stay with him. I would've done it even if she hadn't asked. Theres nothing I wouldn't do for him. Money's tight but we make due."**

**"Sasuke things are bound to get worse before they get better. Ok? Look towards the sun and you can not see the shadows!"**

**"And the quote of the day from Sakura Haruno."**

**"Can't call me that for long you know!"**

**"I know but I like to say it while I can. Your name should've been Sakura Uchiha."**

**"I know but its not that way any more. We aren't together and its just not like that. Your married with two beautiful children and I'm getting married to Sai. It just didn't work out that way."**

**"You should have been thier mother."he commented slyly. His old side never failed to come out and make her uncomfortable as ever.**

**"Well I'm not!"**

**"Because you broke your promise and didn't wait for me."he replied now standing next to her.**

**"How long did you want me to wait? It was five years Sasuke! Five!"**

**"Apparently not because when I came back you were already engaged so you figure in about two years or so of dating and you really only waited about a year and a half for me."He mocked.**

**"I'm happy Sasuke don't ruin that for me."**

**"Sakura I want nothing more than to see you happy. But I need you to tell me something."**

**"Sasuke I know what yor going to ask me and I've said it before I won't answer that question." She began to walk away from the conversation but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.**

**"Answer the question and I'll leave you alone."**

**"No! Let me go I have things to do." It took all of her self respect not to kiss him right then. Instead she began to fight against his grip.**

**"Tell me that you don't love me and I'll be able to move on. I'll be able to sleep at night. I'll stop seeing your face in my dreams."**

**"I can't tell you that!"**

**"Why!?"**

**"Because I...I I'm still in love with you." she had let it off her chest. She stopped and stood stiff as she realized exactly what she had said to him. Admitting her deepest secret.**

**"Then stay with me Sakura. Don't leave my side. Come away with me!"**

**"No! You'll leave your children? Your wife? Huh? I won't let you do that."**

**"Sakura I love you not her. I never loved her. It was just becuase-"**

**"Enough excuses. You should have thought about that before you had two children with her!"**

**"I can't sleep with out you there beside me. I haven't had a good nights sleep since the mission to the snow country when we were genin."**

**FLASHBACK!**

**Team seven had gone to the snow country to do a mission. Sasuke had gotten hurt and Sakura had stayed behind to care for him while Naruto and Kakashi continued on. While protecting him she got hurt herself. And this is what he awoke to...**

**He forced his eyes to open after hearing cries and screams. The sight before him was unbearable. Sakura was laying in the snow unmoving and bleeding profusly. He gathered her in his arms and held her there while crawling back into the tent. He layed her down in the middle and curled up close to her.**

**END FLASHBACK!**

**"Remember?"**

**"How could I forget. Ok so you love me and I love you but I won't hurt Sai and I won't let you leave Shaylee and the kids. Let me go. Move on." She broke his grip and walked away. **

**"Sakura." He whispered as he watched her figure fade farther away from him. When she was almost out of sight, almost, Sai swept her up into his arms and whispered something in her ear that made her gigle and blush.**

**AROUND 7 THAT EVENING!!!...(sorry im not good with the whole passing time thingy..lol. plz dont kill me!!)**

**"Sasuke. You haven't eaten anything all day. Are you alright? Sasuke." Shaylee walked to face her husband. He was leaned against a window in their bedroom peering out of it. Down to the ground area. "Sasuke?" She followed her husbands gaze down to the cherry haired kuniochi. "Oh! Sakura's here. She said that she wanted to talk about some of the wedding arrangements. Come down soon and greet our guest?" After her husband slowly nodded she smiled and left the room. **_**I can't go near her. Its to much. **_As long as you don't touch her you should be alright. **As Sasuke continued to fight within himself he heard someone knock on the bedroom door. Snapping from his "trance" he opened the door to come face to face with his problem. Sakura.**

**"Hi Sasuke. Shaylee left to go get something from the store. She said that she'd be back in about an hour." He face fell. "Sasuke, about earlier today. I-" But before she could get anymore words out Sauke had her pinned against the wall. Kissing her lips, neck and shoulders. "Sasuke..." she moaned. She didn't fight it. This is what she wanted.**

**"Sakura. I can't do it. I can't watch you become his wife when I love you. I can't, I can't please don't make me do it. Please, I love you. I love you. Don't marry him. You don't love him. Sakura. Tell me that you love me if its true."**

**"Sasuke. I love you. Make love to me. Please. I want you to have me. All of me." Sasuke ground into her, Sakura released a strangled moan. **

**"Sakura. I love you." He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. Pulling off his shirt he untied her kimono and pulled it open, leaving her in her navy blue bra and panties with the robe sprawled out around her. His onyx eyes scanned her body. It was intoxicating to him. She was his drug. The only drug that he could become addicted to. As she lie under his gaze she suddenly felt embarassed and went to cover her body from his veiw. **

**"No. Sakura. Don't. God you're beautiful." He lowered his mouth onto the surface of her breast. He sucked and pulled gently on the skin leaving his mark. **

**"Sasuke. I love you, mmm...don't stop. That feels...Mmmm,"**

**"Sakura, you have no idea what you're doing to me." He grasped her hand and lowered it to his pelvis so that she could feel his "proof". Leaning down against her ear he whispered to her, "This is what you do to me." He wrapped her hand around his length, "Help me Sakura. Ease the pain." She unsurely moved her hand, his moans reassured her that she was doing the right thing.**

**"Sasuke." She stood up abruptly. "I-i-i I can't do this. I'm sorry."**

**"Sakura. Please don't do this." He pulled her into his arms and held her. "I love you. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you."**

**"I think that we should stay away from each other. Sasuke you're a married man. Are you happy with Shaylee?"**

**"No. What about you? Are you happy with Sai?"**

**"With Sai, its comfortable. I'm not 100 happy with him but its comfortable."**

**"Sakura will you listen to my proposition?"**

**"Yes I will," She looked up at him. She didn't ever want to leave his arms. Never.**

**"What if I divorced Shaylee? Told her that I wasn't happy anymore. That I still wanted to see the children but that I just wasn't in love. That I'd fallen out of love. And what if you called off the engagement with Sai?"**

**"Sasuke. That its so simple. I don't want to hurt Sai. Can I think about it?" Nodding Sasuke kissed her forehead and let her off his lap.**


	2. Sai

**(A/N:Standard diclaimer applys to all parts of this story. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in Naruto. This chapter is for "lovesanime92".)**

**ok here we go...**

**"Sakura? What are you doing back here so late?" Turning around Sakura came face to face with Sai. **

**"Sai. You scared me. I was over at Sasuke's. I wanted to go over some of the wedding details with Saylee. You can go on back to bed. I'm sorry that I woke you." She turned to remove her coat and hang it up when she felt him embrace her from behind. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck in haling deeply. He didn't want to ever forget her scent. Never.**

**"Sakura, I love you." He began to leave a trail of kisses from her shoulder to the top of her jawline. She leaned back into his embrace and moaned.**

**"S-sai, we should go upstairs." Nodding quickly he scooped her up, with her long pale legs wrapping themselves around his waist causing their lower reigons to collide. Both felt the sweet friction and moaned. Sai stopped walking and leaned against the wall nearest him. **

**"Move like that again Sa-ku-ra." No matter how many times that he tried to immitate her name Sasuke always did it better. Still she humored him. Wait Sasuke?! Becoming sullen Sakura pulled herself from Sai's grip and stood before him.**

**"Sai can we talk?"**

**"Sakura of course. I actually need to talk to you as well." **

**THEIR BEDROOM...ON THE BED...**

**Sakura lie on Sai's chest with his arms wrapped securly around her.**

**"And then he told me the proposition and I left." She waited in anxiety for him to reply. "Sai please say something!! Please. Anything just say something." She was on the verge of tears.**

**"You want him don't you? You never really loved me did you? Your heart always did belong to him." Sakura was slammed against the wall with Sai's hands around her neck. "Well he can't have you. You belong to me. Go it."**

**"Sai...I can't...breathe...I-" she trailed off not being able to finish because he threw her to the bed. **

**"I'm going to love you and your going to deal."**

**"No. Sai please don't." When she tried to get up he pushed her back down and reached into the nightstand to grab a kunai always kept there. **

**"Sakura. You will do what I say or I will kill you. And then I'll kill Sasuke." Her jade eyes glazed over, covered in a sheen of tears.**

**"No." She was crying now. Sai just smirked sadistically and pulled off his clothes and her own. He gazed down at her body and noticed the mark on her breast. He traced the kunai around the mark.**

**"Hmmm...he thinks your his."**

**"I am." She ground out.**

**"What was that my blossom?" He questioned pushing the kunai against her throat again.**

**"I Hate You." She spoke through clenched teeth. Sai let the kunai fall and gripped her wrists tightly.**

**"Thats tough. Cause I love you Sakura and you're not leaving me." **

**"SAKURA!!" both turned their attention of the sound coming from the door down stairs.**

**"Sasuke."**

**"What is the stupid fucker doing here? Shall we go see my blossom??"**

**"Sai! Please don't hurt him. Please you can do whatever you want to me but just don't hurt him"**

**"You'e coming with me Sakura. You're going to tell him to leave. Ok?" He pulled on a pair of boxers and threw her a robe. "Lets go." Opening the door Sakura looked up at Sasuke.**

**"Hello. What are you doing here?"**

**"Sakura? Are you ok?" He reached forward to touch her neck where she had bruises already forming from Sai. She winced away. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry Sasuke..."She began to sob, "But you have to go now."**

**"Sakura-"**

**"Goodnight Sasuke." She went to close the door but Sasuke pushed it open. Sai was waiting on the landing for Sakura. "Sasuke you have to leave now." She was still sobbing and was despratly attempting to get her love out of the house.**

**"Sakura. What happened? Who hurt you? Please talk to me!! Sakura." He placed his hands on either side of her tears stained face. "I'm not leaving. Where is Sai?" At the sound of his name Sakura flinched, Sasuke searched her eyes, "He did this didn't he?"**

**"Yes." She nodded slowly. "But Sasuke you have to leave. Please. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please, please..." She was in hysterics as sobs wracked her body and she fell to the floor.**

**"Sakura, Sakura, hey I'm here. Ok? Its going to be alright." He held her to him and rocked gently back and forth. "I love you. You're coming with me. You can't stay here."**

**"Sasuke I can't. He'll kill us both. I can't have anything happen to you. Please. I love you but you have to leave." He slienced her with his lips, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer so she was straddling his waist. **

**"Well what do we have here? And so the lion loved the lamb." Sai mused as he entered the room. Sakura's fear overtook her and she ran out of the house. Sasuke looked after her but not for too long because Sai had punched him in his gut. "She is mine. Give it up Uchiha." **

**"She isn't a peice of property. You can't own her."**

**"Watch me." Sai turned his back to reach for something on the table and Sasuke took this chance to knock him unconcious. **

**"Goodnight." Sasuke smirked before he remembered Sakura. "Sakura, I'm coming." He began to walk along the streets of Konoha in the pitch black darkness. **_**Where is she? Damn it. I shouldn't of let her go off alone. Sakura just don't do anything stupid.**_** He searched all of the training grounds, nothing. He walked onto the bridge that they used to gather at as team seven. Sighing he leaned on the railing peering down at the water below. He was about to head home when he hueard hushed sob's. Jumping over the railing into the small stream below she saw her seated under the bridge sheltered from the pouring rain. **

**"Sakura." She looked up and met his gaze.**

**"Sasuke!" She stood and ran to him. He caught her and held her tightly.**

**"I though I'd lost you. Please son't ever leave me again. I can't lose you, Sakura Haruno."**

**"Sasuke. I love you." She was crying again. He let her down. Allowing her bare feet to land in the water.**

**"Don't cry. Please. I don't want you to ever cry again." **_**No will ever make her cry again. And if they do I'll kill them.**_** He kissed her cheeks where her tears where streaming. "I love you. Will you marry me?"...**

**(A/N:Dun, dun, dun. Why I made Sai such an ass? I just don't like him. And plus it gave me an excuse for cuteness!! FLUFF!! R&R if you want more story. I'll stop there...I swear I will...lol.)**


End file.
